The Hazardous Heart
by Jamzee Strider
Summary: Gamzee and Dirk are infatuated with Tavros. They think that since he's so nice to them he must like them too. So, when they find out about each others feelings for Tavros they decide to ask Tavros out. Dirk decides they will act on the thought that's been plaguing his mind since the rejection.


**I came up with story while explaining some crappy ideas to my girl friend about a song story. Also, I realise some of you guys might not like my new pairing, but I really do, I'm sorry. **

**Ship: GamTavDirk**

**warning: none so far.**

**Enjoy ^w^**

**DISCLAIMER: HOMESTUCK IS NOT MINE.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was around seven in the after noon when they showed up on Dirk's portch. Tavros was dressed in his usual plad, short-sleeved button up shirt, a fandom shirt and khaki shorts. Gamzee wore a black short-sleeved t-shirt over a dark purple long-sleeve, his hair was pulled back into a low, messy pony-tail and his pants were baggy and filled with pockets. Dirk opened the door slowly and looked out at the two, his groggy orange eyes scanning them up and down.

"Hello?" Dirk greeted confused. Gamzee huffed.

"Yo, did you forget about the movie we were going to watch tonight?" Gamzee asked looking Dirk up and down. He was wearing a plain white long-sleeved shirt with an orange hat on it and his Rainbow Dash pajama pants.

"Eh? Uh- oh! Oh, shit, man, I totally forgot..." Dirk looked to his side baffled, tired, but baffled. He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped back and let them enter his house. Gamzee entered first, his attitude the complete opposite of Tavros, who hesitantly walked in.

"Uh- G,Gamzee, I think we should be more considerate of Dirk... I mean, he has been working all day...and what with his brother in the hospital..." Gamzee turned and smiled down at Tavros.

"It's okay brother!" Gamzee says sweetly as he wraps his arm around Tavros' shoulders and pulls him into a tight hug. "Dirk's the one who set it up, so he's gotta go!" Gamzee finished with a wide grin.

"Guys just chill here while I change into something." Dirk says excusing himself. Gamzee and Tavros watch him stumble off to his bedroom.

Gamzee turns to Tavros with a smile plastered on his face. Tavros looks up at him awkwardly smiles back, not sure what to say. After a couple of minutes of wordless staring, Dirk enters the living room again, this time wearing a body tight grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"What are you two doing?" Dirk asks looking at the two as if they were idiots. Gamzee turns towards the door and makes his way out.

"Dirk, you don't have to go if you don't want to." Tavros explains as he's taken under the blonde's arm and lead out the front door.

"No, it's cool. I've been looking forward to this."

* * *

They snuck in a lot of candy and three bottles of Faygo; Grape, Rootbeer, and Orange. Dirk paid for the tickets and lead them to the seats when they were inside.

"Awe shit! This is going to be grand!" Gamzee cheered excitedly. Tavros and Dirk shared a laugh.

"You do know it's a horror film right?" As soon as Dirk said that Gamzee's smile fell. "It's supposed to be ten times scarier than _Evil Dead _and _The Conjuring_ put together."

Gamzee was seething in anger, glaring at both of them. He raised a fist and wiggled it in the air, his mouth opening and closing as he silently cursed his two friends. "You motherfuckers! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Well, you're in luck, there's nothing paranormal." Dirk began, "Yeah, just lots of blood and good hacking scenes." Tavros finished enthusiastically. Gamzee watched in anger as the two joked and giggled about the movie and how excited they were to see it.

"Alright, cut it out love birds. I ain't afraid, I'm a watch the fuck out of this motherfucker." Gamzee growled pulling Tavros closer to himself. Tavros opened his mouth to say something but the opening started.

It took Gamzee a few minutes to realize that through the entire "horrifically terrifying" opening Dirk and Tavros had been watching his reactions. "What!?" He barked angrily.

"Calm down- haha- they're just eating breakfast." Dirk mocked, and then he and Tavros shared another laugh. Gamzee grimaced.

"Hey, cut it out." He complains as he turns back to the screen. Just as he does a gunshot goes off in the movie and blood and brains fill the screen. "JESUS CHRIST!" Gamzee screams throwing himself back in his seat and almost crawling behind it. If it wasn't for Tavros pulling him back into his seat he probably would have fallen on his head.

"Noooo- shi- Oh God.." Gamzee mumbles as he wraps his arms around Tavros. Dirk and Tavros laugh a bit more then focus on the movie.

After a while of story and background information in the movie, the terror builds up and brings out a couple screams from the trio; only one scream is not joyful at all.

"Gamzee, maybe you should take a bathroom break, it's getting to the scariest sceen." Tavros whispered to Gamzee who had both hands covering his face.

"Nah, I'm fine." Gamzee says in a shaky voice. Tavros grins and leans in closer.

"Because of your imagination, the things you hear will most likely be scarier than the things you see."

With that said Gamzee stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Awe what!? Where'd he go?" Dirk asked leaning over to Tavros.

"I told him that the scariest part was coming up, you know how violent he gets with his night terrors." Tavros said looking back at the screen. Dirk nodded, "Right, and you're staying at his place tonight?"

"You should too, his dad hasn't been home for three days now, so when he called him his dad told him he wouldn't be back until next week." Tavros whispered excitedly. Dirk shrugged.

"It's not like I have any one waiting for me at home. Is your dad okay with you staying over so long?" Tavros nodded.

"It's my gramps that doesn't like the Makaras, but he doesn't have a big say in my life."

Dirk nodded and looked over at Tavros. The younger teen was too busy watching the screen to notice Dirk's intense stare.

"I'm going to get some drinks for us, since Gamzee drank all the Faygo." Dirk says, Tavros nods and says a quick _thank you_ before Dirk stands and leaves the room.

* * *

"Hey, having trouble watching the movie?" Dirk asks coming up behind Gamzee who was muttering to himself about Tavros. Gamzee turns around sharply and stares at Dirk with wide eyes.

"-sigh- Oh brother... I can't even consentrate on the movie..." Gamzee says looking down at his feet. Dirk nods slowly.

"You're feelings for Tavros getting in the way?" Gamzee looks up shocked when he hears Dirk's words.

"How'd you know!?"

"I'm not dumb. I also know, because I like him, and we kind of act the same towards him. Trying to get his attention, impress him, show him how much we care without going over board."

"Awe man! You like him too! Ugh, my life is ruined! You're all hot and cool and stuff, and I'm this lanky easily-scared skeleton." Gamzee grumbles. If it wasn't for the look of _about to cry _on Gamzee's face Dirk wouldn't have said anything.

"Gamzee, he doesn't even stutter around you, and he actually likes rapping with you because he's not intimidated. He doesn't have to worry about what he looks like or what he says because he knows you're not judgemental."

"But you guys got so much in motherfucking common. You both like SCARY-AS-ALL-HELL movies! You like anime and those old kid cartoons from Cartoon Network! He thinks you're fucking cool, and awesome."

They both stay silent, just staring at each other. Finally Dirk sighs and unfolds his crossed arms.

"Ask him out tonight, get him alone and ask him to go out with you. If he says no to you, then I'll ask him out, okay?"

Dirk explains, Gamzee's face turns red. "When are you going to ask him out? Wouldn't he suspect something?"

"What is there to suspect? It's not like we're planning to kidnap him..."

Gamzee stares at Dirk waiting for him to continue.

"I'll ask him the next morning."

"And if he says no?" Gamzee asks crossing his arms over his chest. Dirk stays quiet in thought for a couple of seconds then with a shaky voice answers "I don't know."

* * *

After the movie Dirk stopped by his house to pack a few pairs of clothing for the week, then drove them all to Gamzee's house. Gamzee popped a comedy movie into the dvd player then wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys want some beer?" Gamzee calls. Dirk and Tavros enter the kitchen, Dirk already wearing his rainbow Dash t-shirt and black boxers.

"You know I don't drink.." Tavros says leaning back on the wall and smiling at Gamzee who sighs and looks at Dirk.

"I can handle it, but are you sure you want to be busting those out?" Dirk says and Tavros begins laughing. "Yeah, like last time! You wouldn't stop humping Dirk." Tavros giggles.

"I had to lock myself in the bathroom, only to escape the bathroom minutes later because you climbed in through the window."

"That's a load of bullshit! I didn't do that!" Gamzee says with a burning red face. Dirk and Tavros crack up laughing.

"Yeah you did! We recorded it on Dirk's phone and showed it to you the next morning." Tavros says pointing at Dirk.

"Yeah, well, there wasn't enough to pass around anyways!" Gamzee says slamming the refridgerator door shut. "How about some cake and ice cream?" Gamzee suggests instead. They both nod and Gamzee turns to Dirk.

"Will you go to Reasors and buy some cake?"

"Are you serious? Don't suggest something if you don't even have it, let alone if you're not the one who will be getting it." Dirk grumbles exiting the living room to find his car keys.

"I got the fucking money! Ain't that enough!?" Gamzee says holding up a wad of dollars. Dirk comes back into the kitchen shortly to snatch the wad of money and walk out. "WAIT! NOT ALL OF IT!" Gamzee screams running after Dirk.

"Should I ask him out now?" Gamzee asks nervously. Dirk shrugs.

"If you want, I just don't know if it'll be a good idea." Dirk answers walking to his car. Gamzee watches him from the portch then turns and re enters his house.


End file.
